Kid vs Kat: Viaje a Argentina
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Burt decide llevar a la familia Burtonberger de vacaciones para que esta pueda relajarse...
1. Kid vs Kat: Viaje a Argentina v1

**_Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Coop regresó del planeta de Sr. Gato y todo parece estar en paz en la residencia Burtonberger..._**

Coop se despierta y mira a sus alrededores, al chequear que el gato de su hermana no le haya puesto ninguna trampa decide levantarse y tomar un baño. Abre la ducha y mientras se baña se asegura de que el shampoo sea shampoo y que el jabón sea jabón, algo que muchos considerarían estresante pero que para Burtonberger ha sido rutina por ya bastante tiempo. Cuando por fin termina de asearse se pone una toalla, sale y comienza a desempañar el espejo para lavarse los dientes, luego de chequear la pasta dental se lava y cuando termina se mira al espejo y nota algo un poco extraño...

El joven vuelve a chequear la pasta de dientes pero esta no tiene nada, al mirarse bien al espejo se nota un poco más delgado, nada extremo, solo que aquel viaje a Gatunus parece haber tenido un leve impacto en su cuerpo.

Coop: Demasiado para haber sido puras cabezas de pescado. Rayos...

El chico se sigue mirando, mira sus brazos, su espalda y se ve de costado, no se ve mal, solo que se siente extraño al verse así. Realmente no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto pero tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar...

**_Más tarde ya está vestido y armando la mesa para desayunar, pero Burt entra rápido a ayudarlo._**

Burt: Yo me encargo campeón

El padre de la familia hace que su hijo se siente y empieza a preparar la comida mientras arma la mesa, cuando los panqueques están listos Coop intenta levantarse para servirlos pero Burt lo hace sentar y se los sirve él mismo.

Coop: ¿Papá? ¿Está todo bien?

Burt: ¡Por supuesto hijo! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Coop: Bien, algo extraño supongo... ¡Pero bien!

Burt: Me alegro, es bueno tenerte aquí...

El joven sonríe y empieza a comer, mientras tanto Millie baja de las escaleras con Sr. Gato en sus hombros el cual se va mientras ella se sienta a comer...

Millie: Espera Sr. Gato... Yyyy se fue...

Burt: ¿A dónde crees que irá dulzura?

Millie: No lo sé, ¿Quizás una Sra. Gata? ¿Qué dices Coop?

Coop: ¿Ahora me preguntan por Sr. Gato?

Millie: Sí, tienes razón...

Coop: Probablemente sea porque volví, saben que el gato y yo... Cosas... Etcétera, me tengo que ir

Coop termina de desayunar y sale rápido a ver por dónde se va Sr. Gato, al ver por qué lado del bosque entra se queda tranquilo hasta que ve a Dennis.

Dennis: ¿Qué hay Coop?

Coop: ¡Dennis! (lo señala con ambas manos) ¿Qué onda? Jaja

Ambos chocan puños y se meten al autobús, Millie detrás de ellos, nomás entrar Coop nota algo de atención hacia él lo que encuentra extraño ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado...

Lorne: ¿Qué hay Coop?

Harley: Mira

Los chicos le apuntan con la cámara y Coop posa

Lorne: Vaya, esto es HD sobre HD

Harley: Encima de otro HD, ¡Wow! Mira todos estos filtros

Dennis: ¿Filtros?

Los chicos muestran la foto de Coop y con los "filtros" ven el sistema muscular del chico, sus huesos, su temperatura corporal

Lorne: ¿Qué te parecen Coop?

Coop: Están bien, solo no usen la del sistema muscular, es incómoda jaja

Lorne: No te preocupes hermano

Los chicos van en autobús hasta la escuela y de ahí su rutina diaria no parece haber cambiado, Coop sigue sus clases rutinarias, poniéndose al día y concentrándose completamente en sus trabajos y proyectos escolares...

Profesor Gerbert: ¡Tu trabajo de ciencias fue extraordinario Coop! Y tu hipótesis sobre cómo en el futuro las naves podrían usar agujeros negros como medio de transporte es fascinante

Coop: Gracias señor Gerbert

Profesor Gerbert: No hay de qué, ¡Sigue así!

Burtonberger sigue en la clase de química, tiene una bata blanca de laboratorio y unos lentes puestos, toda la clase igual. Y el señor Gerbert le presta atención al ver que al chico le está yendo de 10, incluso parece un científico con lo concentrado que está.

Dennis: (mientras trabaja en lo suyo) Nunca te vi disfrutar tanto la escuela Coop

Coop: Nunca me disgustó, y voy a odiarme por decir esto pero la extrañé al estar... Ya sabes, extraviado

Dennis: Sí, lo estás haciendo bien por cierto

Coop: Todos me han estado diciendo lo mismo je...

Finalmente termina la clase y los chicos se quitan las batas y los lentes, Coop y su mejor amigo caminan por el pasillo de la escuela pero el primero no puede evitar notar cómo algunos estudiantes lo siguen con la mirada e incluso escucha murmullos.

Un chico: Me pregunto por qué se fue de casa...

Otra chica: Es lindo, pero es tan raro

Otro chico: ¿Crees que sea malo? ¿O es algo familiar? Escuché que su madre lo dejó...

Dennis: Entonces... ¿Cómo llevas esto de haber vuelto a la Tierra?

Coop: No lo sé... Se siente extraño, todos me tratan extraño...

Dennis: Bueno, lo que te pasó fue muy extraño, aún estamos todos preocupados

Coop: ¿Tú también?

Dennis: Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo

Coop: Lo sé, solo digo que tú también me tratas extraño

Dennis: (suspira) Solo danos tiempo a todos para reacomodarnos, no te preocupes

Coop: (sonríe) Está bien, no estoy molesto

Srta. Brannigan: ¡Hola chicos!

Dennis: Hola Srta. Brannigan

Coop: ¡Hola!

Dennis sale al recreo...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Cómo has estado?

Coop: Bien, por suerte

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Has podido ponerte al día?

Coop: Sí, gracias a ti por supuesto, digo usted, lo siento

Srta. Brannigan: No te preocupes, oye Coop, quería decirte que este fin de semana Burt quiere invitarme a cenar...

Coop: ¡Qué bien!

Srta. Brannigan: Y me preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo con eso, no quisiera incomodarte...

Coop: Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Srta. Brannigan: No lo sé, entiendo que puede ser incómodo o incluso molesto que la misma persona que te toma exámenes y te da tareas vaya a tu casa... Pensaba que esa era una de las razones por las que...

Coop: No lo fue, por favor no te culpes.

Srta. Brannigan: Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, nos preocupamos por ti

Coop: Sí, lo he estado notando. Pero siendo sincero, ahora mismo solo necesito que me traten de forma normal, siéntase libre de venir a casa las veces que quiera, ni siquiera tiene que preguntarme

Ambos sonríen y Coop sale para acompañar a Dennis...

**_En la casa del canje..._**

Burt está en la caja registradora, algo aburrido pero con la mente ocupada en sus dos hijos y en su novia...

Sr. Chipowski: ¡Buenas tardes Burt!

Burt: Hola Sr. Chipowski, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Sr. Chipowski: No lo sé, no suelo pasar por la casa del canje pero esta vez me decidí a entrar

Burt: Bueno, échele un ojo al lugar y fíjese si ve algo por lo que quiera hacer un intercambio

El hombre empieza mirar a su alrededor hasta que ve algo que capta su atención...

Sr. Chipowski: ¡No sabía que tenías un fonógrafo!

Burt: Para mí resalta bastante, es de los objetos que más me enorgullecen...

Sr. Chipowski: (lo toca) Es una verdadera reliquia

Burt: ¡Sin tocar!

Sr. Chipowski: Lo siento, yo-

Burt: Solo bromeo, ¿Qué ofreces por él?

Sr. Chipowski: Bueno, hace unas semanas recibí 3 boletos para un viaje, totalmente pago para Argentina

Burt: ¿Argentina?

Sr. Chipowski: Sí, al sur. Vamos, algunas antiguedades de aquí seguro provienen de allá

Burt: Sí, es cierto...

Sr. Chipowski: No puedo salir de Bootsville, sabes que trabajo con la barredora

Burt: Ah sí, la barredora que destruyó mi casa aquella vez

Sr. Chipowski: Qué bueno que pagué por los daños, pero a lo que voy, ¿Qué te parecen estos boletos a cambio del fonógrafo?

Burt: (suspira) Realmente esperaba conseguir más por el viejo fonógrafo, cada vez hay menos, son reliquias... Pero por el otro lado...

El padre de familia se queda pensativo y toma la foto familiar que tiene en el mostrador, viendo a sus dos hijos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado este año, específicamente estas últimas semanas, quizás la familia no solo merece, si no necesita esto...

Burt: ¿Sabes qué? ¡Trato!

**_Más tarde..._**

Coop llega de la escuela y se despide de Dennis para entrar a su casa, la cena está siendo preparada y el ambiente del hogar es tranquilo, Sr. Gato entra desde afuera, los archienemigos se miran con odio, pero no van a pelear en este momento...

_El celular del chico suena..._

-Hola

¿Cómo estás? ^^

_Coop sonríe al ver el mensaje y rápidamente empieza a escribir..._

Hola Fiona ^^

Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

_Escribiendo..._

-Por aquí, finalmente logré ponerme al día con la escuela, no fue fácil te digo jaja

Cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

Realmente aprecio que hayas faltado a la escuela por mí, lo lamento...

-No te disculpes...

Pues se ha sentido bien, extrañaba mi cama y bañarme y santo cielo la comida jaja...

Pero me siento extraño...

-¿Por qué? Digo, tiene sentido, mucho tiempo allí arriba, esos Agentes... ¿Y los vagabundos?

Estoy más delgado

_Fiona se toma un tiempo en escribir..._

Lo noté esta mañana

-¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta?

No, no es eso

Solo que no sé cómo sentirme sobre esto, no es excesivo, solo que se siente raro...

-¿No crees que sea de tanto pelear con Sr. Gato? ¿O por el karate?

Quizás, pero creo que fue por la comida en ese planeta, ¿O por estar en el espacio? No lo sé...

-Bueno, si no es excesivo no creo que deberías preocuparte por eso, sigues siendo Coop después de todo

Sí, solo es raro, voy a comer ahora mismo de todas formas jaja

En un rato te llamo...

-Está bien, provecho ❤️

El chico Burtonberger se sienta en la mesa y Burt ya está sirviendo la cena, espera a que todos estén comiendo pero sus hijos se dan cuenta de que está guardándose algo...

Millie: ¿Papi? ¿Qué tienes?

Coop: Sí, ¿Estás bien?

Millie: ¿Acaso tuviste otra cita con la srta. Brannigan?

Burt: Nos iremos de vacaciones chicos

Coop y Millie: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Burt: ¡Mañana! Así que luego de cenar tendremos que armar equipaje, pero no mucho, está todo pagado

Millie: ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Burt: ¡Argentina!

Coop: ¿Argentina?

Burt: Sí, ya sabes, en el sur, ¡Conoceremos las cataratas del Iguarazu!

Millie: Creo que se llaman cataratas del Iguazú, papi

Burt: En fin, conoceremos una de las siete maravillas del mundo y luego exploraremos un poco...

Millie: ¡Suena emocionante!

Coop: Sí, de verdad... ¿Y cuánto tiempo nos iremos?

Burt: Una pequeña semana familiar

Millie: ¡Qué bien!

Burt: Sí, suena justo, 1 semanas de vacaciones por 2 semanas de... Bueno, ya sabes...

Coop: (sonríe) Gracias papá, en serio

Burt: No me lo agradezcas campeón, todo sea por ustedes, y ya no tengo ese feo fonógrafo encima

Millie: Leí que son reliquias

Burt: Eh, están sobrevalorados...

Los 3 terminan riéndose en la mesa...

**_Más tarde..._**

Coop entra a su cuarto y saca su teléfono para llamar a Fiona, esta no tarda mucho en contestar.

Coop: ¿En qué quedamos? Je

Fiona: (se ríe) En que ibas a comer más

Coop: Oh, eso mismo hice hace un rato, ¡Fiu!

Fiona: ¿Sigues preocupado por ese asunto?

Coop: No ahora mismo

Fiona: Bueno, porque estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a comer algo en mi próxima visita

Coop: Pensé que por ahora la casa de la Sra. viej- Munson estaba fuera de límites

Fiona: Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es, podría cambiar de idea en cualquier momento, y cuando eso pase podríamos salir a tomar un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

Coop: Eso me gustaría...

Fiona: ¿Entonces quieres que empiece a mover los hilos?

Coop: Yo... (se golpea la cara) Mi papá me acaba de decir en la mesa que mañana nos vamos de vacaciones por una semana

Fiona: Oh... (sonríe) No te preocupes, digo, hemos pasado más tiempo sin vernos, ¿Verdad?

Coop: Es cierto, pero de verdad lo siento

Fiona: Hey, no hay problema Coop, en serio, de hecho creo que las vacaciones te sentarán bien, ¿Pero qué hay de Sr. Gato?

Coop abre los ojos en grande al pensar en ese detalle...

Coop: (rápido y nervioso) Lo voy a arreglar justo ahora, junto a mi equipaje, te hablaré en el avión, ¡Nos vemos Fiona!

El chico cuelga dejando ver que tiene a la rubia agendada como "Fiona ❤️", esta ve su celular mostrando que agendó a Coop como "Cooper ❤️"...

Burtonberger baja por las escaleras y ve a Millie hablando con su padre sobre si llevar o no a Sr. Gato de vacaciones...

Burt: No podemos dejarlo en ningún lado, casi termino sacando una hipoteca cuando tuve que pagarle a Henry todo lo que Sr. Gato rompió. Y ciertamente no podemos llevarlo, él y Coop pelearían todo el tiempo...

Sr. Gato está ahí sentado actuando natural pero en el fondo está algo nervioso ya que quiere quedarse para no tener limitaciones y buscar la nave de Coop...

Millie: Podría dejarle Frisky Bits de Pescado

Burt: Ehhhh la última vez le dejaste miles que se terminaron comiendo gatos callejeros... Pero supongo que tendremos que hacer eso de nuevo

El felino suspira aliviado...

Coop: Llevémoslo.

Sr. Gato: ¡¿Meow?!

Millie: ¿Coop?

Coop: No veo por qué no

Burt intenta tomarle la fiebre a su hijo…

Coop: Estoy bien papá jaja, solo pienso que si van a ser las vacaciones de la familia... Bueno, Sr. Gato es familia también

Millie: ¿No van a pelear?

Coop: Nah, (mira al gato y sonríe) además estará en la jaula durante toooodo el vuelo, no habrá problemas...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Viaje a Argentina v2

**_A la mañana temprano..._**

Coop Burtonberger está terminando de armar su equipaje, ya empacó toda su ropa y está revisando que no se esté olvidando nada. En ese momento abre el cajón de su mesa de luz y ve algunos objetos apreciados para él, como juguetes de su infancia, un pedazo de Frisky, su pelota de edición limitada del Capitán Blasteroide, la carta que vino con el correo en el que Fiona le había enviado aquella bufanda que poco y nada duró... Y también una foto polaroid de una selfie que la rubia se sacó con él...

Coop: (sonríe) Hmph...

El chico mira la foto y la vuelve a guardar pero al fondo del cajón agarra otra cosa, una pistola láser, la cual se queda mirando un rato pensando en todo lo que pasó en Gatunus...

De repente el teléfono suena por lo que Coop guarda el arma y atiende.

Coop: ¿Qué hay Dennis?

Dennis: Hey Coop, escuché lo del viaje, ¡Felicidades! Vas a ver una de las siete maravillas del mundo

Coop: Vi algunas imágenes en internet, una cascada gigante, wow...

Dennis: Es muy diferente cuando la ves en persona, créeme, es increíble

Coop: ¿Conoces el lugar?

Dennis: Sí, por supuesto, fui allí cuando estuve en ese pequeño viaje con la linterna de portales de Sr. Gato, ¿Recuerdas?

Coop: Fuiste por todo el mundo aquella vez

Dennis: Todavía me falta abrazar a un Koala…

Coop: Te traeré un imán, ¿Qué dices?

Dennis: Ya no hay lugar en mi refrigerador jaja, pero podría guardarlo como ficha... En fin, tomaré notas por ti, de nuevo, despreocúpate

Coop: Gracias Dennis, saludos a todos, ¡Adiooos!

Burtonberger cuelga y suspira...

Burt: ¡Coop! ¿Estás listo?

Coop: ¡Sí papá!

El joven intenta olvidarse del tema del arma láser por lo que simplemente decide dejarla, sería ridículo y la detectarían antes de subir al avión.

Millie: ¡Vamos Coop!

Coop: Ya voy, ya voy...

**_En el aeropuerto..._**

La familia está haciendo fila para llegar al detector de metales, Sr. Gato se ve algo nervioso e intenta moverse pero Millie lo tiene abrazado con demasiada fuerza y cariño.

Millie: Tenemos que pasar por aquí Señor Gato, es para seguridad de todos

Sr. Gato: Meowwww

Burt: (por teléfono) Sí... Surgió ayer mismo, ¡Pero volveré en una semana! Y tendremos una linda cena familiar, a la que estás más que invitada por supuesto... Ahora tengo que pasar por el detector de metales... Bien, así será, cuídate... Wow, yo también te quiero jaja

Burt cuelga con nueva autoestima encontrada, el felino se desespera cada vez más hasta que inevitablemente pasan los 4 juntos y el detector pone la luz roja...

Guardia: Bolsillos.

Burt: ¿Chicos?

Millie: Nada papi

Coop: Nada papá

Guardia: A ver, pasen de a uno. Incluyendo al gato.

El gato mira de mala manera al de seguridad haciéndole mirar para otro lado...

El guardia pone un panel de rayos X para ver a cada uno de los que va a pasar, primero pasa el padre de la familia, luego el chico y por último Millie. Solo falta Sr. Gato y este al pasar activa la alarma de nuevo y el hombre al ver los rayos X se sorprende muchísimo...

Burt: Disculpen guardias, esto debe ser una especie de error, es solo el gato de mi hija

Guardia: Eso lo veremos, señor. Quédense aquí por favor.

Millie: ¡Papi!

Coop: Ugh, quizás sí debimos haberlo dejado.

Burt: Señor Gato estará bien dulzura, solo lo revisarán y verán que solo es un gato relativamente normal. Muy relativamente...

**_Sr. Gato está en una habitación de seguridad sentado en una camilla mientras el hombre de seguridad se fija el equipo que tiene a mano y se pone unos guantes._**

Guardia: Okay gatito, esto va a ser incómodo...

El felino solo lo mira fijo con sus ojos carentes de pupilas...

Guardia: Soy fan de los gatos, tengo tres con mi señora, así que de verdad me apena hacer esto. Es increíble que algunas familias usen a sus mascotas para contrabando…

El hombre uniformado se acerca al gato lentamente sintiéndose algo incómodo al ver que este no reacciona.

Guardia: (con una linterna) Ahora, gatito... Abre la boca...

Sr. Gato sonríe y apenas se le acerca la linterna este abre la boca en grande y la muerde, la mastica y la escupe en el piso como ácido dejando al hombre paralizado...

El felino es devuelto inmediatamente por el mismo guardia que está pálido y con el pelo algo quemado.

Guardia: Lo sentimos, fue solo una falla del sistema, tome a su mascota y disfrute de su viaje...

Millie agarra rápidamente a Sr. Gato y ya se les permite subirse a su vuelo sin ningún problema.

Coop: (le susurra) ¿Podrías no lastimar gente por un día?

Sr. Gato: (sonriendo) Meowww meow

Coop: Como sea, solo compórtate.

Los Burtonberger ya están en el avión, Burt se relaja y se pone a escuchar música con auriculares mientras mira por la ventana, Millie se duerme apoyada en el brazo de su padre y Coop saca su celular para hablar con Fiona usando el internet del avión pero es interrumpido por la azafata.

Azafata: Nada de celulares antes del vuelo jovencito.

Coop: (lo guarda) Lo siento

El joven guarda su dispositivo y se queda mirando el amanecer por la ventana...

Sr. Gato está en el fondo del avión, enjaulado y compartiendo el espacio con varios otros animales, el felino se encuentra aburridísimo y solo mira las reacciones de los demás debido al despegue. Los perros están asustados y algunos ladrando, los animales exóticos no reaccionan y hay otro grupo de gatos esfinge normales que miran al gato alienígena.

Sr. Gato: (ofendido) ¡Meow!

Los felinos dejan de mirarlo...

**_El avión comienza su despegue..._**

Burt empieza a ver cómo el avión se despega del suelo y se eleva lo cual lo altera haciendo que se agarre con fuerza a su asiento

Millie: (somnolienta) No te asustes papi, todo está bien...

El adulto junta valor, suspira y cierra los ojos hasta que la turbulencia se detiene y el vuelo se torna común y corriente.

Burt: Fiu... Santo cielo, la turbulencia es un poco aterradora, ¿Verdad dulzura? ¿Millie? (ve a su hija durmiendo) Oh...

Azafata: Los pasajeros pueden usar sus teléfonos e ir al baño a partir de ahora

Coop se levanta y se encierra en el baño...

Sr. Gato sigue aburrido y decide derretirse para salir de su jaula, los demás animales lo miran y los perros le comienzan a ladrar, el felino alienígena se mete por una tubería y desaparece de la habitación.

El joven Burtonberger se está lavando las manos y también se moja un poco la cara.

Sr. Gato sale del lavamanos...

Coop: ¡Wahh!

El felino le empieza a gruñir...

Coop: No te atrevas.

Sr. Gato: ¡Ruargh!

Ambos gritan y colisionan dentro del baño del avión, se agarran y empiezan a estrellarse el uno al otro contra las paredes. Burtonberger termina agarrando a Sr. Gato y lo golpea contra la puerta hasta abrirla, ahí mismo el gato se le sube a la cabeza y comienza a tirarle del pelo al frente de todos los pasajeros.

Coop: ¡Ayuda! ¡Alerta morada! ¡Uagh! ¡Animal suelto!

Todos miran en asombro, menos Burt y Millie que están durmiendo, y al gato lo termina alcanzando un dardo tranquilizante...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? Meowwwzzz...

Coop: (lo sostiene y mira a la azafata) Uhhh gracias

La azafata toma a Sr. Gato y lo lleva a la habitación con los animales, esta vez poniéndolo en una jaula que no es de metal y que tiene pequeños agujeros para el aire

Azafata: Compórtate pequeñín.

Sr. Gato queda mareado y termina de dormirse...

Coop se vuelve a sentar tranquilo con su celular pero se da cuenta de que es muy temprano y que Fiona seguro está durmiendo...

Hey, sé que seguro estás durmiendo, pero dije que te hablaría cuando estuviera en el avión así que eso estoy haciendo jaja

_El joven suspira y guarda su celular para mirar por la ventana... De repente el celular vibra..._

Coop: ¿Uh?

_Fiona le manda una foto de su ojo..._

-Chistes sobre ti

Me levanto temprano o.o

¿Y de quién es el ojo?

Salió bien en la foto ^^

-Sorpresivamente no tuyo, señor ojos azules

Oye, no pedí nacer así jajaja

Además, me gustan tus ojos del color que son, no te podría imaginar de otra forma

-Dices las cosas más dulces, ¿Lo sabías?

Solo cuando me lo mencionas

-Entonces... Vacaciones eh

¿Cómo te sientes?

Oh, todavía me quedan más de 10 horas de viaje, nada de vacaciones por ahora...

-Oh, supongo que trataré de estar 10 horas con el celular

¿Harías eso por mí?

-¿Tú me pedirías eso?

Noooo jaja

-Fiu, porque no creo que podría 😂

Aun así creo que las vacaciones te sentarán bien

Pienso igual

Seguro será mejor que el espacio jaja

-Sí...

_Coop mira un poco el celular y le entra una incertidumbre que de a poco se incrementa hasta que decide preguntar algo..._

¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-¿Sobre?

Desde que volví a Bootsville todos me han tratado diferente

Y es raro...

-Bueno, todos quedamos preocupados por ti

Y seguimos algo "golpeados" por lo ocurrido

_El chico mira la pantalla pero recuerda algo que lo preocupa..._

Cuando volví a Bootsville...

Parecías enojada conmigo, y tengo miedo de que lo sigas estando...

_Escribiendo..._

_Fiona se toma su tiempo..._

-Lo estaba...

Coop, lo que hiciste...

No puedo describirlo, es...

Simplemente no puedo...

Fiona, yo...

Me arrepiento mucho de lo que pasó, y de lo que hice...

-Lo sé, es tan complicado...

No te culpo, pero aun así duele...

Cuando llegue a Argentina te llamaré, lo prometo

Lo siento mucho

-No es culpa de nadie Coop

Quizás esté sobre-pensando las cosas...

Quizás si estuviéramos juntos nos terminaríamos riendo de todo esto

-Sí...

Pero hey, una semana no es tanto

Al menos sé que estás a salvo...

_El chat queda algo estático, pero Coop empieza a escribir algo arriesgado, **"Realmente me gustas"**... Lo que el joven no sabe es que Fiona está escribiendo exactamente lo mismo..._

A ambos les empieza a temblar la mano y terminan dejando el celular para dar un largo suspiro, todo esto en unos 5 minutos que se sintieron interminables

Entonces, te llamaré cuando llegue, cuídate ❤️

-Tú también ❤️

Fiona deja su celular y empieza a enlistarse para su día, Coop se pone auriculares y empieza a escuchar música mientras mira por la ventana del avión...

**_10 horas pasan..._**

Sr. Gato despierta y, furioso, intenta derretirse por los huecos de ventilación de la nueva jaula pero no puede. Comienza a pensar hasta que su collar suena.

Sr. Gato: (atiende) ¿Meow?

Rey de Gatunus: Meow meow meow, meow

El subordinado no puede evitar notar el ojo aún un poco descolorado del Rey debido a los golpes de Coop…

Sr. Gato: (señalando su ojo) ¿Meow meow?

Rey de Gatunus: ¡Meow! ¡Meow meow! (señala el dibujo de una nave) ¿Meow?

Sr. Gato: (mueve la cabeza en negación) Meow...

Rey de Gatunus: (mira que está en una jaula) ¿Meow? ¡Meow meow!

El líder del planeta se va furioso y, antes de que se corte la transmisión, permitiéndole a la Dra. Kat saludar a su amado rápidamente...

Sr. Gato: (saludando) Meowww

La transmisión se corta y el felino se siente harto, no quiere estas vacaciones. Empieza a calentar su garra para derretir la jaula, lastimándose un poco por el plástico caliente que le cae encima de la pata pero termina saliendo. En ese momento comienza a tomar partes de otros cargamentos y moldearlas para luego ensamblarlas y, por último pero no menos importante, pintarlas.

Finalmente, Sr. Gato crea un robot de sí mismo con sus funciones básicas...

Sr. Gato: Ahem, "¿Meow?"

Robot: ¿Meow?

Sr. Gato: "Meow meow"

Robot: Meow meow

Sr. Gato: "¡Meow!"

Robot: ¡Meow!

El gato sonríe y deja al robot como está, se mete por una tubería pero en vez de salir para el baño se va afuera del avión, volando con sus alas plegables. Pero Sr. Gato se confía y nota que con esta altura no puede volar bien, pierde el control y el viento se lo lleva de un lado otro...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowwwwowowowwwww!

**_Unas horas más tarde..._**

El avión finalmente aterriza en Misiones y la familia Burtonberger se baja, algo adolorida por estar tanto tiempo sentada.

Burt: ¡Fiu! Supongo que podríamos ir de excursión ahora

Millie: (usando el robot de Sr. Gato como almohada en el cuello) Me duele el cuello, no quiero acostarme...

Coop: Yo... ¡Los sigo!

La familia es llevada por un guía hasta las Cataratas del Iguazú, Millie se adelanta emocionada pero Burt se detiene para hablar con su hijo.

Burt: ¿Qué piensas sobre la escritura hijo?

Coop: Emmm... No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

Burt: (le da un cuaderno) ¿Por qué no intentas escribir todo lo que te molesta en un cuaderno mientras estamos en el viaje?

Coop: Ehhhh...

Burt: Me expresé mal, puedes escribir lo que sea que estés pensando, no solo lo malo. Es algo para ti mismo...

Coop: ¿Okay? ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

Burt: Bueno, ya te he dicho que me preocupo por ti hijo... Quiero ayudarte en todas las formas posibles.

Coop: ¡Señor Gato es un alienígena!

Burt: Ehhh casi todas las formas posibles

Coop: Lo sé, solo bromeaba, lo tendré en cuenta papá. Gracias...

El chico guarda el cuaderno en su mochila y sigue de excursión por lo que parece el paraíso, siguiendo una plataforma no tan estricta ven las cascadas gigantes, escuchan el sonido de esta rompiéndose abajo de todo, el viento hace que el agua llegue hacia ellos y el aire se siente puro...

Millie: Wowww, ¡Es enorme!

Burt: Esto es hermoso, ¿Verdad hijo?

Coop: (asombrado) Realmente lo es...

El joven, aún impactado por la belleza del lugar, se pone en un barandal, apoya sus brazos para apreciarlo por completo y ve algunas mariposas volando...

Coop: Esto es bueno...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Viaje a Argentina v3

Coop sigue admirando la belleza de las Cataratas del Iguazú y, por alguna razón, saca el cuaderno que le dio su padre, una mariposa se sube arriba de este por lo que el chico decide empezar a escribir...

Un chico: ¿Coop?

Burtonberger se da vuelta con curiosidad de quién es pero al verlo cambia radicalmente su mirada y no dice nada...

Dunston: Uhhhh, hola supongo

Coop observa detenidamente a Dunston, no lo ha visto hace ya un largo tiempo, este sonríe de forma incómoda dejando ver dos dientes postizos poco visibles de la mejilla izquierda, un pequeño recordatorio de lo ocurrido la última vez que cruzaron caminos...

Coop: Dunston.

Dunston: Entonces... ¿Cómo estás?

Coop: Vacaciones. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Dunston: ¡Yo igual! Y mi papá está haciendo algunos negocios

Coop: ¿Ah sí?

Dunston: Sí, de veras...

Coop: (observa a su alrededor) ¿Dónde está el truco? ¿O la cámara?

Dunston: ¿Qué?

Coop: Ya me oíste. Te apareces de la nada por aquí, luego de lo que pasó la última vez, lo que hicist-

Dunston: No hay trucos, ni cámaras. Solo estaba de vacaciones, te vi desde lejos y me acerqué porque quería decirte que lo siento

Coop: (levanta una ceja) ¿Lo sientes?

Dunston: (levanta una mano y la otra se la apoya en el pecho) Sí, siento todo lo que pasó-

Coop: Hablas de lo que hiciste.

Dunston: Lo que hice la última vez que nos vimos, fue... ¿Creo que la palabra sería "nefasto"?

Coop: Esa palabra funciona, pero esto no es para nada como tú, ¿Qué te pasó?

Dunston: Coop, aquella persona... Ya no soy así, luego de que me rompieras esos dos dientes-

Coop: (lo piensa un poco) Sí, supongo que lamento eso-

Dunston: ¿Qué? Nooo hermano, lo tenía más que merecido, lo que intenté hacer... Yo lo lamento, no sabía en el momento que ella era tu novia, y tampoco me sentía yo mismo al final de ese concurso

Coop: Lo fuera o no, jamás tendrías que haber pensado en eso.

Dunston: Eso lo sé, solo digo que no lo sabía

Coop: Yyy... (suspira) Ella no es mi novia...

Dunston: ¿De veras? Vaya, pero no me mientas, ustedes están en algo, o desearías que lo fuera, ¿No?

Coop: Sí, pero sabes, es complicado, tan complicado todo el tiempo... Ella es grandiosa pero todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor nunca nos permite... Nada. Está el gato de mi hermana que siempre me hace alguna maldad, luego está la distancia, no puedo verla siempre y ughhh su tatara tatara tatara tía... Ni siquiera sé si todavía le gusto...

Dunston: Okay, esa última parte es la mayor tontería que has dicho, y te he escuchado decir tonterías, sin ofender. Sí que le gustas a ella

Coop: Veamos, estuviste 2 veces en Bootsville, en la segunda hiciste un desastre, ¿Y ahora sabes todo sobre Fiona y yo?

Dunston: Tengo por asegurado que le gustas, y que a ti te gusta

Coop: Ya dijiste eso.

Dunston: Vamos, amigo, tienen su forma de verse el uno al otro, casi me rompiste la mandíbula por defenderla...

Coop: Ugh, Dunston, sé que ella me gusta, ¿Pero cómo puedes saber que yo le gusto?

Dunston: Y digo, me rechazó a mí...

Este comentario resulta algo gracioso para los dos...

Coop: Jajaja, es un punto bastante bueno

Dunston: En ese momento realmente estaba celoso, pero creo que se harían muy bien el uno al otro…

Coop: Vaya, realmente hiciste un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ¿Verdad?

Dunston: Eso espero, oye, ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo te invito

Coop: (aún desconfiado) Ehhhh no lo sé...

Dunston: Vamos, no va a hacerte mal, pareces estar más delgado

Coop: Uhhh está bien

Ambos van a sentarse y a comer algo, Dunston pide la comida y Coop espera...

Dunston: (le arroja un sandwich) Atrapa

Coop: Lo tengo, ¿Qué es?

Dunston: Un sandwich de chorizo, aunque aquí le dicen "Choripan"

Coop: Wow, está bastante bueno, ¿Qué hay con la salsa?

Dunston: Creo que es-

Burt: (pasando agarrándose la panza) Fiu, creo que ese chimichurri nos hará volver más rápido a casa

Millie: (con el falso Sr. Gato entre brazos) Vamos papi, sé fuerte jiji

El robot de Sr. Gato es claramente inferior a antiguos trabajos del felino, tiene la mirada perdida y actúa muy poco como el original, si siquiera actúa en general.

Dunston: (mirando al gato) Con que ese es el gato, ¿Eh?

Coop: Sí...

Dunston: No parece muy peligroso, parece medio muerto

Coop: Oh, claro que hace eso, pero cuando menos te lo espera te araña hasta los pies.

Dunston: Sí, las mascotas pueden ser complicadas, tuve un hámster este año pero se escapó...

Coop: Vaya, eso apesta. Oye, ¿Qué pasó con todos los reporteros que te seguían a todos lados?

Dunston: Me aburrió la prensa, es ridícula

Coop: ¿Y qué ocurrió cuando te saqué esos dos dientes?

Dunston: Ninguno de esos reporteros estuvo ahí, todos están hablando de ese chico de Mellowbrook ahora. Hay rumores de que irá a Bootsville incluso...

Coop: ¿Entonces?

Dunston: La atención de los medios me hizo pensar que me harían caso sin importar lo que fuera, pero estoy mucho mejor sin ellos, puedo ser mejor para mí mismo en vez de para las cámaras.

Coop: Vaya...

Dunston: Fue para mejor, no es como si quisiera que me sacaran fotos en ese momento...

Coop: Sí... Pasé por eso de tener fotos y videos de mí mismo en lo que podría decirse que no eran mis mejores momentos, sé lo que se siente... Pero las cosas están bien, por ahora...

Dunston: ¿A qué te refieres con "por ahora"?

Coop: A que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que algo terrible vuelva a pasar...

Dunston: Las cosas terribles nos hacen más fuertes según dicen

Coop: No siempre... A veces solo nos hacen apreciar los momentos en donde hay tranquilidad...

Dunston: Entonces deberías apreciar estos momentos en vez de preocuparte por el futuro...

Coop: Sí...

Ambos terminan de comer y conversan por un buen rato, incluso se ríen hasta que Burt llama a su hijo para que la familia se mantenga unida durante la excursión...

Burt: ¡Coop! ¡Sigamos la excursión!

Coop: ¡Seguro papá!

Dunston: Fue un gusto verte hermano

Coop: Espera, ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

Dunston: Para nada, son tus vacaciones

Coop: Bueno, fue sorpresivamente bueno verte, jamás pensé que diría eso

Dunston: Lo mismo para ti viejo... En fin amigo, cuídate... Y no te rindas.

Coop: ¿Qué?

Dunston: Ya sabes, con Fiona y todo eso...

Coop: (sonríe de costado) Tú también Dunston

Ambos chocan los puños, Burtonberger se va con su familia y el rubio espera un rato para sacar una lista, en la cual tacha "disculparse con Coop" demostrando que fue a Argentina solo para disculparse con él...

**_En otro lado del mundo..._**

Sr. Gato sigue volando, y sufriendo el estar tan alto en el cielo sin rumbo fijo...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowwww! ¡Meowwwowowowowwww!

El felino sigue de esta forma hasta que su collar empieza a emitir una señal, este mira a lo lejos y detrás de las nubes ve otro avión que se acerca por lo que intenta controlar el vuelo hasta chocar de frente contra la ventana del mismo. Los pilotos en ese momento están mirando para otro lado, uno está agarrando comida y el otro cortándose las uñas, Sr. Gato los observa confundido hasta que se desliza antes de que lo vean.

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow meow meow!

El gato alienígena clava sus garras en el costado de la aeronave hasta que deja de deslizarse, ahora solo tiene que resistir lo que quede del vuelo, el cual pertenece a una aerolínea china y los pasajeros que se ven por dentro también son asiáticos...

Sr. Gato: (fastidiado y haciendo fuerza) Meowww...

**_De vuelta en Argentina..._**

La familia Burtonberger camina por los senderos apreciando la belleza de las Cataratas, se siguen divirtiendo, y no sufren el calor por el viento que estas generan, están allí todo el día hasta que empieza a oscurecer y el guía comienza a llevar a todos hasta la salida...

Millie: Eso fue muy divertido, aunque creo que necesito un baño, y una cama

Coop: Somos dos

Robot: "¿Meow?"

Millie: Tres contando a Señor Gato, se ve cansado...

Coop: (lo mira y nota que la mirada perdida del "gato") Hmmm... Sí que se ve cansado...

Robot: "Meow meow"

Burt: Bueno, tenemos la reservación de un hotel para dormir, y mañana tomaremos otro avión...

Millie: Ahhh papi, ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

Burt: No te preocupes dulzura, serán solo 2 horas, para recorrer otro estado

Millie: Quieres decir provincia

Burt: Ah, cierto caramelito...

Más tarde la familia está en la habitación del hotel, es algo acogedora pero con un estilo casero. Burt desempaca algunas prendas y toallas para bañarse, Coop solo se acuesta un rato y Millie busca la comida para su gato...

Millie: ¿Dónde está la comida para Señor Gato?

Burt: Oh no... ¡Olvidé empacarla!

Millie: ¡¿Qué?!

Burt: Ahh descuida, iremos ahora mismo a comprarle deliciosos Frisky Bits, por favor no destruyan la habitación mientras no estamos

Coop: ¡No lo haremos!

Sr. Gato: "¡Meow!"

Burt y Millie se van del lugar dejando al joven solo con su mascota retorcida, este intenta ignorar al felino pero la mirada perdida del mismo le resulta algo espeluznante.

Coop: Ugh, actúa muy raro... Espero que no esté mudando de piel otra vez.

Coop intenta ponerse a escribir pero recuerda una promesa que hizo, suspira antes de sacar su celular y llama a Fiona...

Fiona: Hola Coop...

Coop: ¡Fiona! ¿Cómo estás?

Fiona: Bien, volví de la escuela hace un rato, ¿Qué hay de ti?

Coop: Creo que volví de ver el paraíso

Fiona: Asumo que las Cataratas eran hermosas

Coop: Sí, me gustaría que hubieses estado ahí

Fiona: (se sorprende) Yo... Hubiera sido divertido

Coop: (se da cuenta de la situación y se golpea la cara) Quise decir... Ehhh, okay estoy en blanco

Fiona: Jajaja, yo igual...

Coop: Fiona, yo... Siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo haberles hecho pasar esto a todos, a ti...

Fiona: Oh Coop, yo lamento aquella conversación de antes, esto no es culpa de nadie... Es solo que todo se siente tan mal...

Coop: Lo sé, esto y cuando desaparecí por dos días fueron las peores cosas que han pasado.

Fiona: Y esto no fue por dos días, si no por dos semanas.

Coop: (suspira) ¿Dennis también se siente así?

Fiona: Sí, pero no te lo dirá, es tu mejor amigo...

Coop: ¿Nosotros no somos mejores amigos también?

Fiona: Esa es una pregunta muy complicada que no deberíamos hablarla por teléfono

Coop: ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera Fiona?

Fiona: No es sobre eso tampoco. No estamos molestos contigo por lo sucedido, pero estamos preocupados de que si algo malo, y que el universo me escuche pedir que no pase, sucediera... No harás esto de auto-sacrificarte, martirizarte, hemos luchado contra ese gato juntos por dos años, si las cosas se complican seguiremos luchando juntos-

Coop: Hasta el final. Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, los tres, no hay forma de que quiera pelear solo contra Señor Gato... Solo deseo que podamos volver a la normalidad ahora que estamos a salvo

Fiona: ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Coop: Bastante, deberías ver cómo le dejé el ojo al jefe de Señor Gato...

Fiona: Jajaja, asumo que pusiste en práctica lo que te enseñé

Coop: Por supuesto, nadie podría pedir una mejor entrenadora, ¡Hi-Yah!

Fiona: (se ríe bastante) Te queremos Coop, estamos aquí para ti y no podemos esperar para salir a hacer algo los tres...

Coop: Yo también los quiero, y mucho... Son las personas en quienes más confío.

Fiona: Y bueno... Yo te quiero...

Coop: Bueno, sabes... Que yo también...

Fiona: Estaré en contacto para cuando quieras que mueva los hilos

Coop: ¡Por supuesto! Seguro será pronto. ¡Hasta luego Fiona!

Fiona: Hasta luego Coop

Ambos cuelgan y Coop se acuesta de mejor humor en la cama, sigue notando que el gato no reaccionó a nada de lo que habló con Fiona, el joven se levanta para acercársele pero justo llegan Burt y Millie.

Millie: ¡No puedo creer que no hubiera Frisky Bits de Pescado!

Burt: Supongo que este alimento a base de atún alcanzará... Solo será una semana después de todo

Millie: Sabes que Señor Gato es delicado papi

Burt: Ehhh su caja de arena dice lo contrario dulzura, en fin, lo sentimos mucho Señor Gato...

El padre de familia le sirve el alimento, el cual es devorado por el Robot con todo y un pedazo del plato, Coop queda perplejo ante esto y sabe que algo anda muy mal.

Millie: Hmph, qué raro, le serviré más

Burt: Mejor dejémosle hacer la digestión primero, hace mucho no lo veía comer tan rápido... (bosteza) Voy a darme el mejor baño del año

Millie: Yo creo que voy a estirar las piernas

Ambos se van a distintas habitaciones dejando al chico solo con el felino mecánico, el muchacho se le acerca pero el gato robot lo golpea como función automática...

Coop: ¡Au! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estoy harto!

Este se vuelve a su cama pero nota todos los patrones de comportamiento automatizados, esto no es Sr. Gato actuando extraño, esto no es Sr. Gato en general.

Coop rápidamente agarra su celular y le envía un mensaje a Fiona...

**_Mueve los hilos..._**


	4. Kid vs Kat: Viaje a Argentina v4 Final

**_Bootsville..._**

Coop ha estado ya unos días de vacaciones, y el vecindario está bastante tranquilo, lo mismo con los bosques. De repente Dennis y Fiona salen de unos arbustos que estaban investigando...

Dennis: ¿Cómo es que tu tía te dejó venir de visita después de esa pelea?

Fiona: No fue fácil, pero ella sabe que Coop está en Argentina así que aceptó

Dennis: Oh, ¿Y cómo están lidiando con el asunto de la pelea?

Fiona: Lidiamos con ello al no hablar de ello

Dennis: Hmph, suena justo... ¿Por qué dijiste que fue la pelea?

Fiona: Como dije, lidiamos con ello al no hablar de ello. Además, conociéndote, seguro ya lo sabes pero soooolo quieres oírme decirlo.

Dennis: Realmente no lo sé, ¿Fue sobre Coop?

Fiona: (cruza los brazos haciéndose la desentendida) Emmm quizás.

Dennis: Entonces lo sé...

Fiona: Ugh, ¿Lo ves?

Dennis: No es porque soy listo, ¡Si no porque ustedes son demasiado obvios!

Fiona: ¿Sobre qué?

Dennis: Vamos, noto a Coop con su teléfono desde que volvió, ¿Hace cuánto están saliendo?

Fiona: Bueno, para tu información genio, no estamos saliendo

Dennis la mira cruzado de brazos y levantando una ceja...

Fiona: ¿Acaso crees que tenemos tiempo para eso?

Dennis: ¡Ajá! ¡Te atrapé!

Fiona: ¿Qué?

Dennis: Oh nada, solo realizaba un chequeo para saber si mi mejor amigo te sigue gustando

Fiona: ¿Okay? ¿Para qué?

Dennis: Diversión, deberías ver tu cara

Fiona se ve en la pantalla de su celular y nota que está roja...

Fiona: Está bien, pero no le digas a Coop qu- ¡Mira!

Dennis: (se da vuelta) ¡¿Qué?!

Fiona corre adentro del bosque y Dennis la sigue pero la chica se frena y mira a su alrededor aunque no ve nada...

Dennis: Buen trabajo cambiando de tema. ¿Qué viste?

Fiona: Estoy segura de que vi a Señor Gato

Dennis: ¿Por dónde?

Fiona: No lo sé, pero vi la sombra por aquí

Dennis: ¿Quizás fue una ardilla?

Fiona: ¿Una ardilla con cola de alambre? Lo dudo...

Dennis mira alrededor, sin creerle mucho a la rubia, pero escucha el ruido de una soga rompiéndose...

Dennis: ¡Cuidado!

El chico la empuja y ambos caen al piso, esquivando un gran tronco que casi los destroza.

Fiona: Ugh, ¿Ves lo que te digo?

Dennis: Espero que haya sido una trampa viej- Yyyy no lo es...

Ambos jóvenes están viendo un arbusto el cual se mueve, empiezan a acercarse lentamente pero cuando están a punto de llegar Sr. Gato se mueve por dentro de las plantas de forma en que los chicos ni siquiera llegan a verlo...

Fiona: ¿Pero qué? Era Sr. Gato, ¿Verdad?

Dennis: Tiene que serlo. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos persiguen a la alimaña antes de que haga algo malo...

**_En Argentina..._**

Como se vio anteriormente, Coop ya ha estado varios días de vacaciones, luego de haber visto las Cataratas del Iguazú la familia tomó otro vuelo hacia Buenos Aires. En esta provincia la familia Burtonberger ha ido tanto a las zonas costeras, a la playa, como a las zonas más urbanas probando todo tipo de comidas: empanadas, asados, milanesas, adaptándose a desayunar más liviano para no explotar a la tarde, al contrario de como solían hacer antes con sus panqueques o huevos fritos a la mañana.

El joven Burtonberger ya casi recupera el poco peso que había perdido desde aquella travesía pero no ha tocado el libro en el que se suponía iba a escribir, el hígado de Burt ha estado sufriendo desde aquel choripán pero se le vio imposible negarse a todas las comidas típicas del país, por más que estas solo lo empeoren. Millie la ha pasado de maravilla, tanto que no notó en ningún momento el extraño comportamiento de Sr. Gato, mucho menos que este es un robot...

**_En una plaza..._**

Millie: (empujando a su padre) ¡Vamos papi!

Burt: Espera calabacita, Coop, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir al carrusel con nosotros?

Millie: (apurándolo) ¡Aquí es Calecita!

Burt: Vamos Millie, ya tienes diez años, tranquilízate

Millie: ¡Exacto! Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para subirme, ¡Vamos!

Coop: Ve papá, nos hemos estado moviendo demasiado estos días... Solo quiero un rato para relajarme, y quizás escribir...

Burt: Oh... Está bien hijo, quédate aquí y volveremos más tarde, ¿Está bien?

Coop: Seguro papá, buena suerte...

Burt y Millie se van dejando a Coop sentado tranquilo, este suspira y mira que hay una iglesia bastante linda cerca, el joven saca su cuaderno pero justo le suena su celular...

-Coop, ¿Estás ocupado?

¡Dennis! Para nada, ¿Cómo está todo?

-No muy bien, estamos persiguiendo a la rata

Oh...

¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

¡¿Están heridos?!

-No, por suerte.

Estamos haciendo esto para evitar que encuentre tu nave.

¿Sí?

_El chat queda estático pero Dennis termina llamando a Coop, quien rápidamente contesta._

Dennis: Bueno, ¿Qué hay de la nave en la que volviste?

Coop: No he estado hablando de eso por aquí por miedo a que Señor Gato le haya hecho algo al teléfono, pero sé dónde está

Dennis: Ya tengo eso cubierto, nos puse a los tres chips personalizados, y los chequeo en busca de intrusos, todas las semanas

Fiona: ¡¿Tú qué?!

Dennis: ¿Qué? No es como si observara sus conversaciones.

Fiona lo mira furiosa...

Dennis: ¡No lo hago! Prefiero no empalagarme... (la rubia lo golpea) ¡Oye!

Fiona: Los chips se van luego de esto, ¿Escuchaste?

Dennis: Está bien, pero no se quejen del malware luego de que los saque, vienen con antivirus...

Coop: ¡Chicos! Tranquilícense

Dennis: ¿Dónde está la nave?

Coop: Está en el lugar donde Fiona y yo entrenábamos... (se escucha a Dennis riéndose) ¡Karate! Cerca del lago, donde jugábamos Captura a la Bander-

Dennis: Sí, sí, lo entiendo, tranquilízate tú. Lo tenemos bajo control, ¿Verdad Fiona?

Fiona: (optimista) ¡Sí! Sigue disfrutando tus vacaciones Coop, te estaremos esperando cuando vuelvas

Coop: Okay chicos, nos vemos pronto...

Se termina la llamada...

Dennis: Sabes que casi morimos, ¿No?

Fiona: Casi morimos todos los días, y no es como que Coop pueda venir ahora. Al contrario de aquella ocasión con los robots...

Dennis: Está bien...

Ambos vuelven a escuchar destrucción a lo lejos por lo que salen corriendo...

Coop mientras tanto desea escribir por lo que abre el cuaderno que le dio Burt...

Desgraciadamente el joven Burtonberger ve a un grupo de 3 jóvenes de 14 años molestando a un anciano en situación de calle.

Líder del grupo: Dale loco, ¡Tomatelá!

Coop: ¡Oigan! ¡Déjenlo!

Uno de los chicos: ¿Y este flaco quién es?

Otro de los chicos: ¿Qué dijo?

Líder del grupo: No le hagan caso, ¡Tomatelá enano!

Coop: ¿Qué? Ugh

Coop no puede creer que aún con la ausencia de Sr. Gato tenga que meterse en problemas para hacer lo correcto, en ese momento toma una piedra del piso y se la arroja al líder en la cabeza.

Líder del grupo: ¡Agh! ¡Ya vas a ver pibe-

Coop no lo deja terminar y le da un puñetazo en la nariz

Líder del grupo: ¡Loco! ¡Agarrenló!

Los otros dos chicos intentan agarrar al más pequeño, este le da un golpe a uno de los abusivos para luego darse vuelta, agacharse y darle un puñetazo en el estómago al que lo intenta agarrar por la espalda.

El líder del grupo se acerca y golpea a Coop en la cara, lo hace caer y en el piso lo patea dos veces.

Líder del grupo: ¡No te tenés que meter en mambo ajeno nene! Cortala, ¿Dale?

El adolescente mayor le pega con la mano abierta en la cabeza al anciano desahuciado lo que hace que Burtonberger se levanta y corra hacia el abusivo, le pise el pie, le dé un golpe seguido por un rodillazo en el estómago y lo remate agarrándolo de la remera para darle un gancho en el mentón.

Coop: (mira a los otros dos) ¡¿Acaso quieren un poco?!

Los otros adolescentes se asustan un poco y ven que esta situación es inútil por lo que levantan a su amigo y se van los 3 dejando a Coop algo cansado y molesto. Pero no tarda en querer ayudar al hombre en situación de calle...

Coop: ¿Estás bien?

Anciano: ¿Eh?

Coop: No te preocupes.

Burtonberger cuida al señor de la tercera edad y al darse vuelta ve al cura de la iglesia viéndolo.

Coop: (esperando que no entienda ni una palabra) ¿Hola?

Cura: (entendiéndolo con una sonrisa) Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Coop: (sorprendido) No, pero él sí

El cura sostiene al anciano de un brazo para llevarlo adentro de la institución, Coop lo sigue y entra para sentarse a descansar un rato.

**_ Más tarde el mismo cura le está pasando un algodón con alcohol en los leves cortes que el chico tiene…_**

Cura: Peleas muy bien chico...

Coop: Gracias, supongo...

Cura: ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

Coop: Soy Coop, es bueno finalmente encontrar a alguien que sepa hablar otro idioma jaja

Cura: Sí, eres de Estados Unidos, ¿No?

Coop: Canadá, en realidad, el clima es un poco mejor

Cura: ¿Y qué te parece Argentina?

Coop: Cielos, me encanta la comida, y todos los lugares, exceptuando esto último la estoy pasando bastante bien

Cura: Sí, sobre eso... Algo me dice que tienes un estilo de vida algo violento, esta no es tu primera pelea.

Coop: (suspira) No, no lo es...

Cura: ¿Entonces estás acostumbrado a la violencia?

Coop: Quizás simplemente hago artes marciales por deporte...

Cura: No. Sabes recibir golpes, eso se aprende peleando...

Coop: ¿Asumo que debería confesarme ahora?

Cura: No. No estoy juzgándote, creo que hiciste lo correcto por ese señor.

Coop: ¿Entonces apoyas la violencia?

Cura: Absolutamente no. Creo que todos debemos encontrar en nosotros el ser mejores y no recurrir a la violencia, aunque desgraciadamente, la vida nos presentará situaciones en las que quizás tengamos que pelear, pero aun así no hay que rendirse...

El joven Burtonberger piensa a profundidad lo que acaba de oír, luego de un rato sale del establecimiento aún metido en su propia mente. Más tarde se encuentra escribiendo en su cuaderno en una banca de la plaza, ha estado así por lo que seguramente fueron como 2 horas y debido a esto tiene hambre...

_En Bootsville..._

Dennis y Fiona siguen persiguiendo a la rata calva pero ahora no parecen encontrarlo...

Dennis: ¡Sal Señor Gato!

Fiona: ¡Sí! ¡En dónde sea que estés!

Se oye una risa muy contenida y de repente se corta otra soga haciendo que salga un tronco el cual impacta a los jóvenes y los hace dar varias vueltas en el piso...

Ambos se recomponen algo mareados pero un disparo láser impacta justo entre medio de ellos, no golpeándolos por mera suerte. Estos ahora están corriendo de los disparos láser, ni siquiera pueden ubicar por dónde les está disparando Sr. Gato...

Dennis: ¡Ahhhh!

Fiona: ¡¿De dónde rayos viene?!

Dennis: ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo corre!

Dennis y Fiona corren por un largo rato hasta el cansancio, y terminan escondiéndose en arbustos. Aterrorizados, escuchan más disparos láser hasta que solo oyen un gatillo, pero debido al shock no salen para investigar... Solo sienten el sonido de un objeto rodando, el cual se aleja con velocidad.

Dennis: No podemos dejar que se escape.

Fiona: (haciendo un puño) Luego de lo que acaba de hacer no pienso hacerlo.

Los jóvenes se levantan de entre las plantas y van enceguecidos contra el felino al cual todavía no pueden ver, pero sí oír gracias al objeto que está rodando...

**_En Argentina..._**

Coop mira a su alrededor y ve un puesto de hamburguesas.

Coop: (lee el nombre) ¿"Bárbaros"? Ehh...

En Bárbaros hay una fila de taburetes, como si fuese un bar. El chico se sienta, y a su lado se sienta un hombre de unos 40 años, rozando los 50, de pelo corto, cara amigable y vistiendo una camisa negra con 2 rayas blancas.

Burtonberger no le presta mucha atención, pero cuando intenta leer el menú no entiende lo que dice ya que no conoce el idioma, sorpresivamente el señor se percata de esto e inicia una conversación.

Señor: ¿Cuál quieres?

Coop: ¿Disculpa?

Señor: La hamburguesa jaja, es difícil adaptarse al idioma

Coop: Oh, claro...

El hombre ayuda a Coop a pedir su comida y luego queda un corto silencio...

Señor: (extiende su mano) Robert Garland Boutilier, pero puedes decirme Rob, es un gusto

Coop: (le da la mano) Coop Burtonberger

Rob Boutilier: ¿Y de dónde eres Coop? No esperaba encontrarme a otro canadiense por estos lados en mis vacaciones...

Coop: ¿Conoces Bootsville?

Rob Boutilier: ¡¿Bromeas?!

Coop: ¿Qué?

Rob: ¡Adoro Bootsville!

Coop: ¿Eres de Bootsville? Nunca te he visto, no es como que sea un vecindario muy grande

Rob: Lo sé, no he ido en muchísimo tiempo. ¡Pero es una gran coincidencia encontrarme a alguien de allí!

Coop: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Rob: Soy animador, me recibí y trabajo en Vancouver, bla bla bla... Estuve trabajando como un escritor y animador, o un esclavo, para DHX en Canadá así que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, para despejarme. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Coop: Mi familia y yo también vinimos a despejarnos, porque yo... Desaparecí dos semanas de mi casa...

Rob: Wow, ¿Por qué?

Coop: Fui... Secuestrado...

Rob: (se mueva para hablarle de frente) Oh, lamento oír eso chico...

Coop: Todo está bien ahora supongo...

Rob: Eso depende de ti, y de lo que haya pasado

Coop: Pues fui secuestrado por un día, y escapé... Pero estaba en un lugar que no conocía por lo que tuve que vivir entre la basura, compartiendo lugar con varios gat- Varias personas sin hogar que cuidaron de mí, fueron tan amables... Eventualmente mis "captores" me encontraron y quisieron encarcelarme de nuevo, pero un desahuciado en especial me cuidó y ayudó... Y de no haber sido por él no habría vuelto a casa... (suspira) Me pregunto cómo estará ahora...

Rob: ¿No le has hablado desde que volviste?

Coop: No tiene exactamente un celular, no puedo contactarlo...

Rob: ¿Todo esto pasó por alguna razón en específico? Digo, ¿Por qué?

Coop: Intenté hacer lo correcto, defender a mis amigos y familia de alguien que tiene malas intenciones, alguien peligroso... Soy el único que puede detener a esa persona ya que somos cercanos en cierto modo...

Rob: ¿Sabes? Eres algo parecido a un personaje que escribí hace ya 10 años... No sé de qué se trate este individuo, pero parece que estás siendo un héroe no reconocido al enfrentarlo...

Coop: Si tan solo supieras... Es tan complicado, siempre termino siendo culpado por lo que hace ese... Demonio. Durante hace ya un tiempo que no quiero seguir peleando, y con esto del secuestro... No sé si hasta... ¿Darme por vencido?

Rob: Pero no lo has hecho, hasta suenas como un héroe jaja... ¿Por qué no te has rendido todavía?

Coop: No lo sé... Solo desearía que la gente notara los sacrificios que he hecho, y las cosas por las que he pasado...

Rob Boutilier lo mira por un momento, realmente se compadece del chico, lo entiende perfectamente. Por esto lo agarra del hombro y hace que mire algunas estatuas.

Rob: ¿Ves a esas personas? ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Coop: Para nada.

Rob: Por un lado tenemos a José de San Martin, y por el otro a Manuel Belgrano

Coop: ¿Por qué me estás hablando de historia?

Rob: Porque también son héroes, como tú Coop. Ambos dieron todo por proteger a sus países y, sobre todo, sus ideales, sin importar que pasara. Belgrano murió en la pobreza y enfermedad, San Martín de causas naturales, pero dejaron un legado...

Coop: Ni siquiera me siento como un héroe...

Rob: No se trata sobre lo que sientes, sino sobre lo que haces... Ser un héroe trata sobre los sacrificios que uno hace sin esperar nada a cambio, por eso no te has rendido.

Coop: ¿Por qué sigo peleando?

Rob: Porque peleas por ideales y buenos valores... Y vas a seguir peleando por esos ideales y valores porque son quien eres. Te quieres intentar convencer de que perdiste y que todo se acabó pero aquí estás, aun peleando para defender a los demás.

Coop: ¿Acaso viste-

Rob: Por supuesto que te vi defender a aquel hombre, media plaza lo hizo. Eres alguien normal pero también eres especial Coop, no muchos hacen lo que tú...

Luego de las buenas palabras de Rob Boutilier les sirven la comida, estos pasan un buen rato comiendo hasta que se llenan, (las hamburguesas son abundantes) siguen conversando un tiempo hasta que se despiden, Coop se levanta y empieza a caminar en la plaza mientras Rob lo ve un poco hasta que vuelve a su vida cotidiana...

Coop Burtonberger camina para ver las estatuas de las figuras históricas del país, de fondo escuchando el himno nacional del mismo el cual habla sobre la libertad... Coop parece haberse encontrado a sí mismo...

Burt: ¡Hey campeón! ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Millie: (con algodón de azúcar encima) ¡Yupi! Fue muy divertido, te lo perdiste Coop

El chico sonríe y los abraza a ambos...

Coop: Los quiero...

Burt: Nosotros también Coop

Millie: Es bueno estar juntos otra vez

Coop: Y prometo que así nos mantendremos...

La familia, por fin completamente alegre, continúa explorando el país...

**_En Bootsville..._**

Dennis y Fiona están por alcanzar a Sr. Gato, el cual está detrás de unos arbustos... Ahí mismo escuchan ruidos de fuertes golpes por lo que se mantienen escondidos como factor sorpresa y, cuando por fin hay silencio, salen...

Luego de un silencio...

Fiona: ¿Pero...

Dennis: ¿Qué...

Los chicos solo ven una bola para hámster partida a la mitad...

Estos intentan procesar lo que están viendo hasta que escuchan un fuerte sonido de turbinas, al mirar al cielo ven la nave de Gatunus en la que Coop había vuelto y esta rápidamente se va hasta desaparecer de su rango visual dejando a ambos mirándose con asombro e incertidumbre...

**_Días más tarde..._**

La familia Burtonberger regresa cansada pero feliz a su hogar, Burt se baja del auto y saca las maletas mientras Millie entra, pero el robot de Sr. Gato simplemente se va hacia el bosque. Finalmente Coop baja, se ve como nuevo ya que recuperó por completo el peso que había perdido, y para su sorpresa sus amigos 2 mejores amigos en el mundo están allí para recibirlo, los 3 no dudan en darse un abrazo grupal.

Coop: Los extrañé chicos...

Dennis: ¿Crees que nosotros no?

Fiona: Jajaja, ¿Cómo has estado?

Coop: (rascándose la cabeza) Ya saben, viajando... ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Dennis: Ehhh...

Fiona: La nave ya no está...

Coop: ¿Qué? Oh rayos...

Los chicos están por explicarle todo pero un gesto de su amigo los sorprende, no parece importarle mucho...

Coop: Bueno, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella de todas formas?

Dennis: Wow, ¿Estás bien?

Coop: ¡Mejor que nunca!

Fiona: ¿Cómo te fue allí?

Coop: (abraza a sus dos amigos) Ohhh tengo que contarles todo lo sucedido muchachos, la comida era deliciosa, los paisajes...

En ese momento el robot de Sr. Gato sale de los arbustos y es desactivado por el verdadero felino, este está sucio y cansadísimo.

Coop: (lo mira dándole la espalda) ¿Te divertiste?

El gato destruye el robot y, enojado, se arroja hacia Coop pero este se da vuelta y pelea contra él con un nuevo espíritu encontrado, se empujan un poco y colisionan en una bola de golpes, pero Burtonberger logra dominar al felino y atarlo con su propia cola.

Coop: (feliz con un pie sobre él) ¡Así es Señor Gato! ¡Puedes intentar todos tus trucos y nuevas locuras! ¡Pero jamás me rendiré para detenerte! ¡Nunca vas a ganar!

Dennis y Fiona se sorprenden por lo sucedido pero rápidamente se ponen de acuerdo con Coop...

Dennis y Fiona: ¡Así es!

Los 3 amigos se vuelven a juntar para salir a hacer algo.

Coop: (mira a Fiona) Así que... ¿Un helado?

Fiona: (sonríe con los ojos cerrados) Por supuesto

Dennis: ¡Vayamos entonces!

Se van riéndose, nuevamente unidos. Millie sale de la casa y ve a Sr. Gato atado...

Millie: (lo desata) Ohhh Señor Gato, ¿Estás muy cansado por las vacaciones? Ven conmigo...

Su dueña lo levanta y lo lleva adentro mientras el felino piensa en todos los aeropuertos de distintos continentes y nacionalidades por los que tuvo que pasar, los distintos países que visitó y lo mal que la pasó volando con sus alas de un avión a otro mientras sus garras se veían maltratadas por sostenerse desde afuera...

Sr. Gato: Meowwwowowowwww...

**_En la casa..._**

Burt está vaciando el equipaje de Coop y limpiando su habitación pero mientras limpia la mesa se cae el cuaderno de su hijo. El hombre lo levanta para ponerlo en su lugar pero nota que es el cuaderno en el que el joven ha estado escribiendo. Intenta contenerse pero termina abriéndolo por curiosidad acumulada... Y su expresión comienza a tornarse más preocupada mientras más lee...


End file.
